fx_bandfandomcom-20200216-history
Beautiful Stranger
"Beautiful Stranger" is a song from Electric Shock. English Lyrics It’s just another story, I fell in love with a foreigner Yeah and it’s all about me, how can I make you understand me? That black shadow far away, if I can meet you, I will run thousands of kilometers Haha the gun shot in my heart goes bang Let’s go, there is a race right now toward you Beautiful Stranger, I’ve fallen into your big eyes To the mysterious feeling, the language, I open my heart Beautiful stranger, people say that you’re dangerous They don’t try to see the you that I see, no The stories in the deep silences You came from a different image, a different world When you look at me as you extend your long hands Take me to the place where you are Uhohuhohoh Beautiful Stranger Uhohuhohoh Beautiful Stranger Uhohuhohoh Beautiful Stranger Uhohuhohohoh The kid called Curiosity is next to me It calls me and follows me around form morning to night The detachment of dreams and reality resemble you It doesn’t matter, tell me everything, I’m ready A strange person, a strange us, I want to get to know you, deep into that mask No matter how heavy the door is I’ll keep it open so that we can talk a little more Beautiful stranger, an angel with a clear soul The music that reaches through the tips of my hands, that music possesses my heart Beautiful stranger, you are mysterious to them They’re scared of you because they can’t understand, so they just push you away, no The stories in the deep silences You came from a different image, a different world When you look at me as you extend your long hands Take me to the place where you are Uhohuhohoh Beautiful Stranger Uhohuhohoh Beautiful Stranger Uhohuhohoh Beautiful Stranger Uhohuhohohoh Hey There Don’t Be Shy, talk to me Look into my eyes, beautiful stranger Don’t hesitate, hold my hand, take me, beautiful stranger You know that I’m different than them, look at my eyes, beautiful stranger Just like this, just like right now, it’s not strange, no You came as a colorless light from far away, with a different look from a different world No matter where that is, I’m ready, take me to the place where you are Uhohuhohoh Beautiful Stranger Uhohuhohoh Beautiful Stranger Uhohuhohoh Beautiful Stranger Take me to the place where you are Uhohuhohoh Beautiful Stranger Uhohuhohoh Beautiful Stranger Uhohuhohoh Beautiful Stranger Uhohuhohohoh Korean Lyrics (Romanized) Amber It’s Just Another Story sarang-ha-ge dwaeh-sseo A-ha han ibangin Yeah And It’s All About Me eotteohke nareurihaeshikyeoya hal-ji Uh jeo meolli geomeun geurimja neol mannandamyeon sucheon gillo naneun tallyeo-ga Haha gaseume chongsori-ga Bang chulbarhae neol hyang-han Race Right Now Krystal Beautiful Stranger keodaran du nune ppajyeo ontong shinbiroun gamjeong keu eoneo nan mameul yeo-reo Beautiful Stranger saramdeu-reun marhae You’re Dangerous nae-ga paraboneun neoreul keudeu-reun jeonhyeo boryeo haji anha No- Luna Gipeun chimmuk so-ge damkyeojin iyagi dareun moseub tto dareun sesangeseo on neo gin soneul ppeodeo nal parabomyeon ni-ga i-nneun goseuro hamkke deryeo-ga jwo Uhohuhohoh Krystal Beautiful Stranger Uhohuhohoh Krystal Beautiful Stranger Uhohuhohoh Krystal Beautiful Stranger Uhohuhohohoh Amber nae yeope ho-gishimiran a-i nal bureumyeo ttaradanyeo From Morning To Night neol talmeun kkumkwah hyeonshilye kwehri sanggwahneop-seo modu deullyeojwo I’m ready nasseon saram neomu nasseon uri sa-i ara-ga-go shipeo keu kamyeon gipsugi keu eoneu mugeoun munira haedo I’ll Keep It Open So That We Can Talk A Little More Luna Beautiful Stranger tumyeong-han yeong-honye Angel sonkkeut jeonhaejineun eumseong keu eumseong shimjangeul hollyeo Beautiful Stranger keudeu-re-ge neon Mysterious ihae-hal su eom-neun ni-ga duryeowo keujeo mi-reonael ppuniya No- Krystal Gipeun chimmuk so-ge damkyeojin iyagi dareun moseub tto dareun sesangeseo on neo gin soneul ppeodeo nal parabomyeon ni-ga i-nneun goseuro hamkke deryeo-ga jwo Uhohuhohoh Krystal Beautiful Stranger Uhohuhohoh Krystal Beautiful Stranger Uhohuhohoh Krystal Beautiful Stranger Uhohuhohohoh Amber Hey There Don’t Be Shy nae-ge marhaebwah nae nuneul barabwah Krystal Beautiful Stranger mangseo-rijima soneul jababwah nareul deryeo-ga Krystal Beautiful Stranger neodo ara nan geudeul-kwahn talla nae nuneul barabwah Krystal Beautiful Stranger urin idaero chigeum keudaero Luna isang-haji anha No- Luna saekkkal eom-neun biteul ta-go jeo meolli dareun moseub tto dareun sesangeseo on neo keuge eodi-deun nan junbidwaehisseo ni-ga i-nneun goseuro hamkke deryeo-ga jwo Uhohuhohoh Krystal Beautiful Stranger Uhohuhohoh Krystal Beautiful Stranger Uhohuhohoh Krystal Beautiful Stranger Krystal ni-ga i-nneun goseuro hamkke deryeo-ga jwo Uhohuhohoh Krystal Beautiful Stranger Uhohuhohoh Krystal Beautiful Stranger Uhohuhohoh Krystal Beautiful Stranger Uhohuhohohoh Source for lyrics. Category:Songs Category:Discography Category:Electric Shock